Nuevo Despertar
by ardalus
Summary: El Jefe Maestro y Cortana de pronto se encuentran en un planeta desconocido, analizan la situación y deciden emprender su próxima aventura.


NUEVO DESPERTAR

5-Abril-2013

En estado criogénico, el Jefe Maestro duerme mientras Cortana le vigila ansiosa, esperando el día en que puedan vivir nuevas aventuras júntos. Vagaron de este modo durante años, recorriendo inimaginables distancias a través del espacio hasta que, repentinamente, la atracción gravitacional de un planeta desconocido los hizo estrellarse en su superficie.

Luego de un abrupto despertar, y tras analizar la situación, el Jefe Maestro se dispone a emprender su próxima batalla.

—Mmm… definitivamente no existe otra alternativa. ¡Cortana! ¿Cuál es la ubicación del centro de reabastecimiento más cercano?

—Según mi primer análisis existe una construcción a 2532 metros al norte de nuestra posición. Parece ser una vieja construcción Forerunner pero hay señas de tecnología humana, quizá ahí encontremos el elemento que nos falta.

—¡Bien! ¡Vayamos entonces! —El Jefe se levanta y retira a Cortana del proyector holográfico para luego introducirla en su casco. Toma su confiable rifle y emprende la marcha.

El viejo Spartan camina con fuerza y vigor, las duras batallas del pasado no parecen haber hecho mella en su cuerpo, sin embargo sus movimientos son toscos y rudos, Cortana se da cuenta de ello pero mantiene silencio.

Tras recorrer los largos pasillos y descender un par de escaleras por fin llega al frente de una gran puerta metálica. El Jefe presiona el botón al lado de la misma pero al no existir reacción alguna entonces coloca ambas manos en la hendidura y de un fuerte tirón arranca la puerta con un sonoro estruendo.

La luz entra de golpe cegando al Spartan brevemente, quien tras cubrir su rostro con el brazo puede distinguir un suelo firme fuera de la nave.

De un salto planta sus pies en el extraño planeta, observa alrededor y nota un ambiente desértico en todas direcciones, con algo de vegetación a lo lejos y un extraño cielo azul en lo alto.

—Esto me recuerda a la Tierra.

—Es solo apariencia, según mis indicadores el cielo es artificial al igual que todo lo que nos rodea.

—Lo sé Cortana…

—…

—Dime la ubicación del objetivo, no hay tiempo que perder.

—He marcado la ubicación en tu radar. ¿Puedes verla? El camino es algo sinuoso pero nada que no hayas enfrentado antes.

—Muy bien. —El Spartan sujeta su arma con ambas manos y comienza a correr en la dirección marcada.

Gracias a su fuerza y destreza el camino parece asombrosamente liso y corto, en minutos se encuentran cerca de la ubicación.

—Jefe… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime.

—¿Crees que mi funcionamiento es el correcto…? Digo… ¿Notas algo extraño en mí?

—No.

—Es que… yo si lo noto… Siento como si todo fuera diferente…

—¿Diferente cómo?

—Siento como… si no fuera yo misma. Siento como si fuera alguien más… ¿Lo entiendes?

—…

—Es como si pudiera sentir el calor del sol ó sentir el aire... Es una locura. ¿Cierto? ¿No lo crees así?

—…

—Veo este paisaje tan real y casi siento como si hubiera estado aquí, como si pudiera sentir la arena rodeando mis pies… Pero sé que no es posible, que no puede ser verdad.

—Todo en este planeta es artificial… yo tampoco puedo sentirlo.

—¡Pero puedes recordarlo! Tu armadura te impide sentir lo que está a tu alrededor en este instante. ¡Pero puedes recordarlo! ¡Lo has vivido! ¡Conoces todo esto!

—…

—Pero… ¡Para mí es imposible! ¡Yo no puedo recordarlo! No he tocado la arena ni sentido el viento… Ni siquiera puedo ver el cielo con mis propios ojos… Nunca he podido… Soy una IA ¿Lo sabes?

—Lo sé.

—Y sin embargo… Todo esto me es tan familiar. Como si fuera… un recuerdo.

—…

—Dime Jefe. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Estoy loca?

—No lo estás.

—¡Pero no es normal todo esto! ¡Es imposible que pueda sentir algo de esto! ¡Es imposible que tenga recuerdos! ¡JOHN! ¡PIENSALO!

—…

—¡Eh! ¡Lo siento! No quería gritar… estoy perdiendo el control. No sé…

—…

Ambos guardan silencio, la edificación está cerca, a solo unos cuantos pasos, oculta entre los riscos que ahora parecen cubrir todo el rededor. Pero antes de llegar el radar enloquece señalando decenas de puntos rojos en todas direcciones.

—¡Jefe! ¡CUIDADO!

Un Hunter aparece de la nada y se lanza sobre el Jefe Maestro quien en una ágil maniobra lo esquiva colocándose a su espalda y sujetándose de la misma. Sujeto firmemente con una mano el Jefe alcanza su rifle con la otra y dispara en la retaguardia del inmenso ser abriendo una pequeña hendidura dentro de la cual incrusta de inmediato una potente granada. El Spartan salta y segundos después el Hunter explota en mil pedazos.

—Al parecer no estamos solos. —John se incorpora y prepara su rifle, observa a lo lejos grupos de pequeños seres que se acercan desde todas direcciones.

De pronto un resplandor verde ilumina todo.

—¡JEFE!

El Spartan rueda por el suelo y tras detenerse permanece inmóvil. Otro Hunter se acerca lentamente a la escena, con un arma todavía humeante, observando su objetivo y recargando a la vez para dar el golpe final.

—¡JEFE! ¡JEFE! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡JEFE! —El Hunter ha llegado, apunta a la cabeza y presiona el gatillo… —¡JOHN! —La voz de Cortana resuena en sus propios oídos.

Un resplandor nubla el ambiente, un sonoro estruendo retumba por los alrededores y después… el silencio. El polvo se asienta y un cuerpo yace en el suelo, enorme y desmembrado.

—¡John! ¿Estás bien? —Lejos, el Spartan se encuentra recargado a una roca y entre sus manos se encuentra el robusto brazo del enorme alienígena en cuya mano se halla aún la poderosa arma causante de la muerte de su dueño.

—Sí, mejor que nunca.

—Pensé que sería tu fin.

—Nuestro fin, estas en mi casco ¿Recuerdas?

—¡Cierto!

—En definitiva, esto me recuerda a la Tierra.

—No quiero romper tu momento nostálgico pero nos está rodeando un numeroso grupo de Grunts furiosos.

—Habrá que hacer algo al respecto.

—La ruta de escape más segura parece ser por esa grieta de allá, en la base del acantilado, según mis sensores debería cruzar por debajo de la fortificación.

—No me refería a eso.

—Entonces. ¿De qué hablas Jefe?

—Ves ese tanque de allá. —El Jefe maestro levanta la mirada y en lo alto del acantilado se ve un enorme tanque de combustible.

—¿No estarás pensando?

—Eres muy inteligente Cortana, pero yo no pienso… — el Jefe toma el brazo del extinto Hunter, apunta hacia la base del tanque, rápidamente observa a su alrededor y dispara. —…yo solo actuó.

Lentamente el disparo llega a su objetivo, dañando la piedra y desmoronando el suelo bajo el enorme contenedor.

El Spartan arroja el brazo del hunter y corre camino a la grieta señalada por Cortana. Los Grunt se abalanzan contra él. Unos están tan cerca que intentan cortar su paso, pero los derriba de un golpe, otros le persiguen disparando sin mucha puntería, algunos más sacan sus granadas de plasma y se disponen al sacrificio. Pero brincando y golpeando el jefe se abre paso y llega a la grieta.

Algunos enemigos le persiguen, otros más se detienen para reagruparse y algunos más, los pocos que observaron el disparo del Spartan, intentan huir sin mucho éxito.

El inmenso tanque cae sobre los incautos agresores, el líquido se derrama cubriéndolo todo y reaccionando ante los disparos que aún se realizaban. Una enorme explosión sucede y de inmediato una bola de fuego envuelve a todas las fuerzas hostiles.

En la grieta John corre con fuerza dejando muy atrás a los enanos grunt, quienes lanzan mil pestes hacia el spartan al tiempo que intentan detenerle con disparos erráticos. De pronto un fuerte zumbido se escucha seguido de una onda de choque e intensas llamaradas.

El fuego atrapa a los Grunts; el Jefe Maestro corre con fuerza pero al final es empujado por la fuerza de la explosión. Con el impulso el Spartan se estrella contra una pared la cual se desmorona tras el impacto, todo parece derrumbarse a su alrededor.

—¡Jefe! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy vivo, si a eso te refieres. —John se levanta de entre los escombros.

—¡Es bueno ver que tu suerte se mantiene!

—Mi suerte depende de tu presencia.

—¡Jefe…!

—…

Por algunos instantes ambos guardan silencio, el Jefe maestro se incorpora lentamente y da unos pasos dentro de lo que parece ser una inmensa cámara.

—¡John! ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

—Puedo imaginarlo.

—¡Es el área de almacenamiento de la construcción Forerunner!

—…

—Es impresionante la cantidad de tecnología terrestre que hay aquí.

El Spartan voltea en todas direcciones, la construcción es inmensa y a lo lejos pueden verse infinidad de vehículos y armamento terrícola, pero lo que llama la atención del Jefe Maestro es una pequeña área iluminada en el otro extremo del lugar. De inmediato John emprende la marcha a ese punto.

—Son los trofeos de las fuerzas del Covenant.

—¡Es increíble que conservaran todo esto! ¡Hay suficiente material como para armar un ejército! Deben estar analizando nuestra tecnología para conocer nuestras debilidades… Jefe, ¡Debemos destruir todo esto!

—Claro, pero antes…

El Jefe ha llegado a un área iluminada, las paredes y muebles son todos blancos y a pesar del aparente abandono todo se encuentra en perfecto estado.

El Spartan admira por un momento el lugar y al observar una puerta se dirige a ella, sujeta la manija y lentamente tira de ella. Un vapor y un resplandor cubren al Jefe Maestro.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Jefe! ¡Tenías razón!

Cortana sorprendida admira el interior del pequeño cubículo tras la puerta, el Jefe estira su mano y sujeta un pequeño objeto de forma rectangular. Al sentir su peso y la consistencia de su contenido sonríe.

Saca el objeto, cierra la puerta, y lo coloca sobre una mesa cercana. De inmediato se da la vuelta y se dirige a otras puertas más pequeñas ubicadas en lo alto de las paredes. Con ansias revisa todas y cada una.

—Los Covenan podrán odiarnos, pero han aprendido muchas cosas de nosotros.

—¿Pero a tal grado? ¡No creí que eso fuera posible! ¡John! ¡Esto es… es…!

—¿Imposible?

El jefe maestro coloca otro objeto rectangular sobre la mesa, coloca un plato, una cuchara y un vaso. Acerca una silla y se sienta en ella, a continuación se quita el casco colocándolo en la mesa al tiempo que Cortana proyecta su imagen y se posa frente a él. El Jefe toma el primer objeto rectangular, lo abre, vierte un poco de leche sobre su plato y llena el vaso, luego toma el segundo objeto y vierte cereal sobre su leche.

—¿Cómo sabías que encontraríamos comida terrestre aquí?

—No lo sabía, pero confiaba en que así sería. Así como confío en que tus recuerdos no sean nada más que recuerdos.

—¡Jefe, pero eso es imposible!

—¿Cómo este cereal? —John se lleva una cucharada del delicioso alimento a la boca, el rostro impávido del spartan cambia a uno más amable y alegre… ¡John está sonriendo! Y Cortana también sonríe ante la escena.

—Cierto John, quizá sea posible después de todo.

—Lo es, a tu lado todo es posible.

Ambos sonríen, guardan silencio y mientras el guerrero disfruta de su alimento Cortana lo observa con curiosidad.

—Sabes John… Me gustaría mucho probar un poco de cereal…

—Quizá puedas.

—No John, en definitiva eso no sucederá.

—Quizá sea posible si encontramos a la Doctora Halsey.

—¡Pero es imposible! ¡Soy una IA!

—Lo eres, pero eso no implica que no tengas vida o que no puedas tener un cuerpo. Y la Doctora Halsey seguro tiene la solución.

—…

—…

Ambos guardan silencio, John termina su cereal, se incorpora y observa a Cortana.

—Bien, es hora de irnos. Vamos a buscar a la Doctora Halsey.

—¿Estás seguro de esto Jefe?

—Completamente.

—Nunca prometas a una chica algo que no puedas cumplir.

—Nunca lo hago.

—¡Gracias John!

La imagen de Cortana desaparece, el Jefe Maestro toma su casco y se lo coloca.

—¿Estas lista?

—¡Lista!

Tras decir esto el Jefe Maestro y su inseparable acompañante emprendieron camino a una nueva aventura.

Fin.

— *** —

XD Mi primer fic sobre Halo, y sobre un videojuego, espero les guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Lo base en la primer escena de Halo 4, es como una historia alternativa por así decirlo :P

No dejen de escribir sus comentarios, me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
